Kits are known comprising an outer casing; a compressor assembly housed in the casing; and a sealing fluid canister assembly connected releasably to the compressor assembly.
The canister assembly is connectable to a tyre by a hose.
The kit also comprises a second hose for connecting the compressor assembly to the tyre to inflate the tyre without the compressed air flowing through the canister assembly.
The compressed air from the compressor is directed to the canister assembly or to the second hose by a hand-operated knob controlling a fluid valve.
Known kits also comprise a main switch user-operated to turn the compressor assembly on and off.
Repairing a tyre therefore comprises: connecting the kit to a voltage outlet; connecting the canister assembly to the tyre; selecting repair mode; and operating the main switch.